Troubles?
by Ikkyou
Summary: 10 years have past and Tsuna received an invitation from his guardians about a class reunion. He was actually really eager ongoing to the class reunion but the day before the reunion troubles knock on his door and he re-think about should he really go?


**A/N: **I actually wanted to try writing one-shot FIC many many times now which I usually fail miserably and ended up with another chapter and this one I'm determine to make it as ONE-SHOT ! yes ! (well maybe)

* * *

Knock Knock

"Come in"

The person answered putting his pen to the side and smile gently at the guest.

"Yoh Tsuna !"

"Tenth"

He smile grew wider.

"What's bring y'guys here, I thought you both on a mission"

Yamamoto scratch the back of his head and mumble something. Tsuna tilt his head to the side confuse. Gokudera sighed.

"We just finished our mission and we here to report it to you"

"Oh ! You can just put it on my desk and I'll take care the rest"

"Ah ! One more thing Tsuna we're here to give you this"

Yamamoto handed Tsuna a white envelope.

"An invitation?"

"We both have already got ours and we decide to go or not is up to you"

He read the letter content and began to grinned.

"We'll go.. We definitely go"

**The day before the Class Reunion  
4.59am**

A brunette in his twenties is laying in his king size bed, sleeping while grinning like an idiotic fools, enjoying the dreams he's having. But sadly a knock interrupt his beauty sleep at first he ignored it but the knock keep getting louder and louder and he can't focus back to sleep.

He got up and was about throw a tantrum at whoever interrupting his slumber but the second he opened the door he got shot perfectly on his head. He feel as if his having deja vu all over again.

The shooter gave a curt bowed at the tip of his fedora hat while smirking and carry Tsuna back to his bed. He patted the guy soft hair and said "Let's see how you handle this one out.. Dame-Tsuna"

**xxx **

Tsuna blink for couple of seconds before everything registered in his head. He sighed thank god it's only a dream. _What a weird dream_ he thought he actually dreamed about being shoot straight at his head. _Great that's not a good signed_ he was about to got up and do the same routine he usually does but he felt a bit off yes waaayy off.

Why is it all his guardians in his room again? He didn't remember Reborn telling him there's a meeting in here. Well that's just ridiculous even in Reborn standards.. On seconds thought maybe not. He scratch the back of his head before he noticed it his hair is bit longer and thought about getting it trimmed.

He need to look good in front of his classmate isn't he? He yawned and got up he felt his clothed a bit baggy then the usual and brush the thought off maybe he doesn't eat properly but that's strange usually Reborn always check if he had enough nutrition and balanced it out.

And another strange things is in a very, very and I mean VERY rare situation that all of his friends is unusually quiet and NOT trying to kill each other off is because something bad is happening and his hyper intuition saying it's about him and he will not like it one bit.

"Erm, may I ask, why is it all of you here? Is something wrong?"

He watched all of his guardians face turned red all of sudden and the thing he's not comfortable is why is it Hibari is also here crowding and blushing. Wait something definitely wrong Hibari and Mukuro isn't a normal person who would blushed for no reasons.

"Kufufufu, Oya Oya what the ex-arcobaleno saying were true"

The sadistic illusionist said while eyeing the prey in front of him like a hungry wolf he is. But got interrupt when Hibari blocked his view with his tonfa.

"Pineapple herbivore should be with the same species"

Hibari said while still looking to the side. A tick appear on Mukuro forehead and the fights begin. Tsuna who is still confuse by what Mukuro meant what Reborn said were true? Is it something about him? Yes he was sure it something about him because he himself feel a bit different than usual especially with his voice why is it sound different it feel as if its more higher.

Nawww.. maybe he just over reacting. Right? He turned to look at his other guardians still frozen and stare at him as if he's some kind alien. He does not like the looks on their face.

"Ano.. what's is really going on y'guys?"

"B-Bossu.."

Chrome voice out while blushing and point her fingers at his swollen chest. _What the heck ! Why is it my chest is swollen ! _On the outer appearance Tsuna face show no emotion what so ever but the inside his whole brain is ready to blow up. Tsuna gulped and poke his chest. Tsuna paled and his life force is drained out of him.

While his other guardians was about to have a major nosebleed attack. _Why is it he need to POKE it ! _The guardians screamed in their heads while Chrome the only one know how to handle this current situation make a move and dragged Tsuna out of the rooms before they actually attacked her boss like a hungry packed of wolves.

Especially when Tsuna doesn't even aware what his doing only to make them even more uncontrollable.

**In Chrome's room **

"H-hello Haru-chan c-could you come to the Vongola mansion with Kyoko-chan now? I-If isn't bring any trouble to both of you"

"Hahi ! Of Course we would be delighted to come there desu ! we haven't meet in ages haven't we?"

"Y-yeah"

"We will definitely come ! wait for us okay Chrome-chan?"

"Thank you.. Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan"

Beep

"I have called the re-reinforcement"

Tsuna who have been in dazed for hours now is snapped back to earth and shriek and he couldn't believe he can't kept his cool and calm facade like the usual. He sighed and take a deep breath.

"Wait, you said the reinforcement, what reinforcement?"

**A few minutes later**

"Hahi ! ! Tsuna-san is beautiful desu ! ! "

Haru glomp him up while Kyoko is about to cry tears of joy. Which make Tsuna a bit irritated why is it those girls need to be here and why is it they happy for him that he got change into a freaking WOMAN !

"We know you would be a great as a guy but as woman it would be greater ! Isn't it Haru-chan ! Chrome-chan !"

_What is that supposed to mean ! That I would be better if I'm a girl ! ? _Tsuna thought while his eyebrow twitching crazily. Haru nodded excitedly and Chrome nodded hesitantly.

"That right desu !"

_Great.._

"..and we could finally see a real life REVERSE HAREM ! !"

They both scream and giggle. He would have snapped if he hasn't trained by Reborn to handle the most annoying mafioso. _What the hell is a reverse harem? _

Chrome who notice that her boss is at his limit quickly said that she need their help to help Tsuna on how act and dress like a proper lady because the class reunion is only twelve hours from now. Tsuna froze. _Oh yes, the class reunion _He almost forget about the class reunion and he quickly paled like a white sheet.

"NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! Why would you think I would even to go to the class reunion in my current condition ! It's ridiculous and embarrassing !"

He would never ever live again if he even date to go to the class reunion when his in a woman body.

"B-but Reborn-san said you would never disagree because he would have a perfect punishment for you and even humiliating than you go to the reunion as a woman.. he said"

And on Que he fainted.

**The awaited day**

The classroom 2A of Namichuu was unusually noisy with full of adults wearing expensive clothed and jewelry who were all chattering excitedly with each others.

Nezu Dohachiro looked fondly over his old homeroom class and noted how some of his favorite and less favorite students had grown over the years. Indeed it had been a great idea to arrange this class reunion.

After all his class had spent countless hours studying here and the room would surely bring back some fond memories for his students. A particularly loud conversation reached his ears and he decided to amused himself for a moment and eavesdrop.

"Ne, Ne Don't you think Mochida had grown into a particularly handsome young man"

"Yeah he sure is Kaori-chan"

Her friend said dreamily while eyeing the said person. Wearing an expensive looking clothed. While chattering with full of pride.

"Don't you hear he just inherited his father's company"

One of the guys interrupt the ladys conversation. While Dohachiro felt a slight smile on his lips, it was nice to know that your students were successful in life.

"Kaede-Kun and Kai-kun !"

The girls scream looks like its their old friends.

"woow look at you now, you look pretty decent yourself aren't you Kaede-kun, so, so tell us what are y'guys doing now?"

"Heh, nothing special I guess, I became a lawyer"

He said sheepishly.

"wow isn't that great ?"

"So how about you Kai-kun?"

"Me? Oh, I'm the same as Mochida and we are in a collaboration actually, so we like help each other out"

Dohachiro think he should let they talk more about their self more privately and let the youngster pick up their friends pace. But got interrupt when they suddenly talk about a particular group of names.

"Hey, hey what do you think Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun doing right about now?"

"Hmmm, I think they both would be smocking hot now"

"Kaori-chan please stop thinking only about their looks"

"Hey ! I know they look a lot more better than y'guys are and I was sure they both would totally be successful with their life"

"Heh and Y'guys would totally be thinking about Kyoko and Chrome am I right?"

"Oh yea ! The cute one eye girl and our class idol I bet both of them are doing great now or even they both got into modelling?"

A giggled interrupt their conversation.

"Actually Me and Hana are into modelling chrome-chan has her own other responsibility"

She said with a wink. They whole class dropped their jaws (the guys only) and they looked at Kyoko dreamily. She was cute before but now she's beautiful like an angel. Hana looks mature both of them looks spectacular.

"Hana-chan ! Kyoko-chan !"

Kyoko waved her hands at Kaori and Hikari.

"How are you both doing?"

"We doing great but by the looks of it y'guys looks better"

Then Mochida interfere.

"Heh, are you still sticking with Dame-Tsuna?'

The whole class silents for a moment thinking about who is this 'Tsuna' that Mochida was talking then.

"ah !"

"Kaede?"

"That kid ! Y'know ! that wimpy kid that we used to bully"

He laughed.

"Oh ! The one who confessed to Sasagawa in his boxer !"

The whole class fill with laughter. Except Hana and Kyoko.

"I wonder what he's doing right now?"

Kaori wonder to herself.

"He maybe scrubbing the public toilet now"

"Or, or, He's begging at the alley"

They laugh again but then they hear voices in the hall way.

"_Waaah ! we're late ! we actually late to the go class !"_

_"Haha doesn't that bring back memories"_

_"Yeah, except we usually being chased by that bastard at the time like this"_

_"Haha do y'guys want Hibari to chase us now?"_

_"Please be careful what you wish for Takeshi.. _"

With those foreboding words two men and two woman opened the sliding door and stepped into classroom 2A.

Dohachiro firs recognized The black haired male with scar on his chin was certainly Yamamoto Takeshi, He had been particularly good in baseball but never in any other school subjects. He was sporting an extremely expensive looking black suit and for some reason had a bamboo sword on his back.

The second man was silver haired and thus Dohachiro managed to remember him quickly. Gokudera Hayato, The kid had been a total genius and aced all subjects, if only his attitude had been tad milder Dohachiro would have considered him as one of his favourite students.

The third person was a beautiful young girl that he remember her name is Chrome she used to be a shy girl but she's different now well aside her hair longer and look more cuter her aura is overwhelm not only her but even those two give out a really scary and deadly aura.

But the last person is the mysterious one he didn't remember he ever teaches this beautiful lady.

"Erm... Excuse me for being rude but who're you?"

Yes ! The whole class screamed on their heads who is her. If they thought Kyoko is angel this one is a whole different level it's like goddess. She gave a warm but strong aura. She looks tough yet gentle. The girls and boys alike blush by only looking at her.

She laughed awkwardly and said.

"well.. I'm Dame-Tsuna.."

Silence.

and more Silence.

Is their ears correct?

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTTT?"

* * *

3' damn it's long I can't really write one-shot am I? xDD well this is my first and last try to write one-shot fic thou I hope you enjoy reading :DD


End file.
